1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to trailer hitch apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trailer hitch which permits placing either one of a number of sizes of ball trailer hitches or an attachment hole rearward for connection to a trailer, and then locking the hitch in place automatically with no human intervention or tools being required in the process. Attaching the trailer connector before locking it rearward provides considerable additional adjustment freedom in attaching the trailer to the hitch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sizeable number of contractors, municipalities and the like utilize a large number of trailers with great weight variation, which may require a number of different sized ball connectors, or perhaps even an attachment hole to receive a pin to secure a trailer to the towing vehicle. As a consequence, there is a need for a single hitch which will readily provide a selection means to permit towing a number of different trailers with different hitch requirements and to connect trailers with great weight easily.
Apparatus has been devised to provide a number of connectors for different hitchers. A number require some tool to permit selecting a different hitch means. Since a required tool may not readily available, a desirable feature would be a hitch which would permit selecting a different size hitch means with no tool being required. Dirck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,279 does not require a tool to provide at least two connection members but does not lock automatically, which requires attaching the connection member after the parts are completely locked in place.